SelfConclusion
by SniperKingSogeking0341
Summary: Kaku considers concluding his story. Can Jyabara stop him in time? Based off of Self Conclusion by The Spill Canvas.


HEY! Did ya miss my old Songfic style of writing? Well here you go: Good old Spill Canvas wouldn't even leave me alone as a slept…Seriously I dreamed of this all one night long and I just HAD to put it on paper so to speak…

Title: Self-Conclusion (I'm new to Spill Canvas so yeah…This is one of my two faves….)

Author: Shinju Tori

Pairing(s): Past! Kaku/Paulie and suggested Jyabara/Kaku

Genre: ...Seriously I don't know what to put most of my stories down as...

Summary: Kaku considers what he feels is all he can do…Post-Enies Lobby

Disclaimer: Don't own OP if I did Paulie and Kaku would be making out when they go drinkin...REALLY O_o

* * *

Self Conclusion

_Fade in, start the scene_

_Enter beautiful girl __But things are not what they seem_

_As we stand at the edge of the world_

Let's-begin-the-story-now~!

Kaku walked through St. Poplar numbly.

Unconsciously his feet led him to the top of the highest building in the city.

He had loved heights…the thrill of jumping down and getting caught by…

**STOP.**

He couldn't think of that…

Kaku stared down and a few tears ran down his cheeks as he realized that all he had to do was jump…

No Geppou, just smooth sailing to the pavement below…

Maybe one or two people would cry for him...

He doubted it though...

He took a step forwards when a familiar arm blocked his way.

Kaku blankly stared at Jyabara before slowly saying:

_"Excuse me, sir,_

_But I have plans to die tonight_

_Oh, and you are directly in my way_

_And I bet you're gonna say it's not right…"_

Jyabara frowned and replied, not lowering his arm:

_"Excuse me, miss_

_But do you have the slightest clue_

_Of exactly what you just said to me, _

_And exactly who you're talking to?"_

Kaku shook his head before saying:

_"I don't care, you don't even know me!"_

Jyabara rubbed the back of his neck with his hand that wasn't holding Kaku back:

_"I know but I'd like to change that soon, hopefully…_

_Yeah, we all flirt with the tiniest notion_

_Of self conclusion in one simplified motion,_

_You see the trick is that you're __never__ supposed to act on it_

_No matter how unbearable this misery gets!"_

Kaku closed his eyes and whispered imagining Paulie smiling at him…

Kissing him…

Hugging him…

**Making love to him…**:

_"You make it sound so easy to be alive…_

_But tell me, how am I supposed to seize this day_

_When everything inside me has died?"_

Jyabara gently took Kaku's face into his hands as he gave his reply:

_"Trust me, boy_

_I know your legs are pleading to leap,_

_But I offer you this easy choice:_

_Instead of dying, living with me…"_

Kaku punched Jyabara in the face, almost knocking both of them off the roof as he yelled:

_"Are you crazy? You don't even know me!"_

Jyabara sadly smiled and repeated his previous words:

_"I know, but I'd like to change that soon hopefully…_

_Yeah, we all flirt with the tiniest notion_

_Of self conclusion in one simplified motion,_

_You see the trick is that you're __never__ supposed to act on it_

_No matter how unbearable this misery gets!"_

Jyabara gently shook Kaku's shoulders as he spoke before stepping to the side:

"_I would be lying if I said that things would never get rough_

_And all this cliché motivation, it could never be enough_

_I could stand here all night trying to convince you_

_But what good would that do?_

_My offer stands, and you must choose!"_

Kaku looked back and forth between the edge and Jyabara before sighing and falling to his knees, saying:

_"All right, you win, but I only give you __one__ night_

_To prove yourself to be better than my attempt at flight…_

_I swear to god if you hurt me I will leap!_

_I will toss myself from these very roofs_

_And you'll never see it coming!"_

Jyabara gave him a wry smile before walking past Kaku softly saying:

"_Settle, precious, I know what you're going through_

_Just ten minutes before you got here I was gonna jump too…"_

Kaku stared stunned at Jyabara's back as he softly repeated those words before following:

"_Yeah we all flirt with the tiniest notion,_

_Of self conclusion in one simplified motion…_

_You see the trick is that you're never supposed act on it_

_No matter how unbearable this misery gets…"_

_**FIN**_

DAWWW~! LONG LIVE THE JYA/KAKU LOVE~! (BYW when I type a couple, whoever's name comes first is the guy of the pair...even if it's a chick ;D)


End file.
